halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Orval-163
|death= |gender=Male |height=*6' 6 (Without armor) *6' 10 (In armor) |hair=Black |eyes=Blue |cyber=Neural interface |affiliation=* ** *** **** *****Bistre Team |rank= |specialty=Fireteam leader |battles= |status=Alive |class=II }} Chief Petty Officer Orval-163, formerly Orval Żuraw, is a SPARTAN-II Class-II supersoldier and leader of Bistre Team. A stern commander and professional on the battlefield, Orval led his team through some of the most grueling engagements of the entire Human-Covenant War. While possessing an undying loyalty to the UNSC, he was often critical of the Office of Naval Intelligence and its personnel, an unusual trait for a Spartan. Despite this, he performed his duties without hesitation, though he was marked as a potential liability by certain elements within ONI. Following the conclusion of the war with the Covenant, he and his team were reassigned to the new , UNSC Lexington, serving alongside its contingent of SPARTAN-IVs. While not officially part of the Spartan branch, many of the IVs looked up to the veteran Spartans and regarded them as unofficial leaders, a fact which infuriated their Spartan Commander to no end. During their time aboard the Lexington, they primarily tracked down and eliminated Covenant remnants in the far reaches of Human space, even stretching into Covenant territory. In late 2558, several Human colonies suffered extensive damage after the emergence of massive Forerunner constructs known as . These Guardians were revealed to have been awoken by , the former A.I. companion of , now leader of a group of A.I. and Forerunner constructs known as . These A.I. wished to impose the Forerunner's Mantle of Responsibility upon the galaxy and were willing to destroy any and all who stood in their way. During the opening stages of the Created Crisis, the Lexington was destroyed by Forerunner ships over the Inner Colony of Sardis, but not before a large portion of its crew managed to evacuate to the planet below. During the following few months, the surviving Marines and Spartans waged an active guerrilla war against Created forces on the planet before contact was established with ONI, who began discreetly supplying them with their fleet of prowlers. Biography Early Life Orval was born on March 24, 2531, on the Outer Colony of New Saidabad, close to the border with the Inner Colonies. When he was four, his mother suddenly fell ill and passed away. His father, a known paranoid schizophrenic, was convinced his wife was the victim of some form of secret government weapon. When Orval was six, his father refused to take part in the renewed Outer Colonization Vaccination Program, fearing that it was a cover-up for a secretive government project, indirectly predicting its use of gathering candidates for the upcoming second class of the SPARTAN-II Program. Noticing that he had not been inoculated, his school went behind his father and had him vaccinated anyway. The vaccine identified him as a suitable candidate for the SPARTAN-II Program. A few weeks later, several ONI agents entered his home to abduct him in the middle of the night, encountering his father whom had armed himself with a shotgun. Awoken by the commotion of the ensuing struggle, Orval exited his room just in time to see the agents sedate his father before they apprehended him. Unaware of what had just occurred, Orval believed that his father had been murdered and struggled violently before being sedated himself. Afterwards, he was brought to HLIDSKJALF Base on the planet New Carthage, the former training site of Project DEMOPHILUS, a branch of the original SPARTAN-IIs. Training Shortly after arriving, Orval was briefed along with the other candidates by the former head of Project DEMOPHILUS, Doctor Herschel Schmidt. Still embittered at ONI for the supposed death of his father, Orval resisted all attempts at indoctrination and tried to escape several times, only to be captured and returned each time. Eventually, instead of the mounting disciplinary actions being taken against him, Dr. Herschel instead opted to put him in the company of other candidates he felt would be a better influence on the young child. He was removed from his original team and placed in Bistre Team, consisting of Candidates 285, 362, and 425. Over time he would connect with his new teammates, eventually forming a close bond with then, Candidate 285 specifically. As they neared the end of their training, they were prepared to undergo the grueling series of augmentations that would transform them into Spartans. While the initial class of the SPARTAN-II Program had suffered severe casualties during their augmentations, two decades of research and medical advancements had significantly reduced the risk to the subjects and on September 16, 2545, Orval and the other candidates underwent their augmentations, after several days of intense surgeries, the procedures were completed with only a few casualties. Orval and the others spent the next few months adjusting to their new bodies, learning to focus their new strength and speed. During one training incident, Orval and several other candidates were responsible for the accidental deaths of several instructors, despite wearing obsolete exoskeletons to protect themselves. While the other candidates were rapidly cleared of any wrongdoing, several prominent instructors were more weary of Orval and his history of distrust towards ONI. He was subjected to several weeks worth of questioning and psychiatry sessions before eventually being cleared for duty. Despite the incident, when he returned to his team he found he had been designated their leader by Dr. Herschel himself, impressed with how Orval had handled the affarid despite his personal beliefs. Human-Covenant War Battle of Qalaidasht Equipment Career Service Vitae Trivia Category:DoH SPARTANs Category:DoH Humans Category:Demons of Hope Category:Spartan-IIs